


Strange Abyss

by JustSimon



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Edgy Stranger Best Stranger, Eventual Romance, F/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29695272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustSimon/pseuds/JustSimon
Summary: Girl from the Abyss and boy from the Black Space, what ties they have? And how Sunny connected with them?
Relationships: Stranger/Abbi
Kudos: 3





	Strange Abyss

**Author's Note:**

> I think that Abbi and Stranger have something in common, so i decided to eritr about it, also these two is underrated characters, especially Abbi.

After reincarnation Sunny and his friends has found love, happiness and got their happy end, but not only them, even some headspace denizens found their happy life, this story will be about someone who always stayed in the trap, trapped in the Black Space and one of them will be a narrator of this story. 

  
STRANGER's Point of View:

  
Greetings, I am STRANGER, you know me as half of Basil or his fully black clone or Doppelganger, but younger, personally i prefer to call myself StrangeSil, I am here to tell you a story, about my meeting with someone who had the same ties with Sunny as me. It's happened in one day, even if Sunny reincarnated, his dream world, Headspace, despite on Omori's disappearance continued to exist, i was glad that Sunny finally revealed to our friends the truth about Mari's death, since my purpose been done, nothing tied me with the Headspace anymore, so I just accepted my fate, I just stayed in the Basil and waited when my memories move in the Basil and my existence will be erased, but for some reasons, I was separated from Basil again and returned in the Black Space, but I noticed that something is changed, no, I don't mean personification of Sunny and Real Basil's guilt, I meant that in the Black Space has appeared a new door, it wasn't black or white, it was, dark-blue, curiosity overwhelmed me, so I opened the door and entered inside. After some minutes of walking I found an unusual denizen, it's looked like a black giant head with a bob cut haircut and white eyes, this denizen even had eight tentacles, I decided to talk with it. 

  
"Hello, can you hear me? Where am i? I mean, what is this the place?" 'Huh? A new visitor? In the Abyss?' "(Abyss, huh. Judging by the voice this denizen is a girl, maybe if I will talk with her, l will learn something else about this place or her?) My name is STRANGER, who are you?" 'That's... a... weird name, to be honest.' "(Guh! She's a cocky.) Oh yeah? Than what's your name miss tentacles?" 'Abbi.' "That's, a nice name, okay you won this round, but for your information, I prefer the name StrangeSil." 'StrangeSil? That's... more... interesting.' "Thanks, i guess. Anyway, Abbi, who are you?" 'It's... a long story.' "I have a plenty of time." 'Did you really interested?' "Yes." 'Really, really?' "Yes." 'Really, really, really?' "Yes." Really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really?' "Yes, i am really interested, can you stop repeat the same question?" 'Sorry, I just feel... the boredom here, I kinda... trapped in the Abyss.' "What do you mean trapped?" 'Sit down... my dear Stranger, this story... will be long.'

  
Abbi's Point of View:

  
Hello, ciao, privet, bon jour, my name is Abbi, someone of you know me not only from the Abyss, but also from the old OMORI blog, you know my sad story, but not this boy in the shadow, so, when Stranger sat down on the Abyss's floor, I began my twisted story from the past.

  
'Long time ago, I can't actually remember, I was Sunny's best friend, but when he was a small child, even so, I knew that i wasn't real, I was his imaginary friend, but despite on that I was really happy, we spent a lot of time with Sunny, he maybe wasn't the boy who expressed his emotions, or even smiled, but I knew that Sunny was a kind kid, we played in hide and seek, he showed to me his drawings of his real world friends, his sister and sometimes me, there were a days when we had a conversation with, The Oldest One and The Favorite One, I was The Wisest One, everything were fine, we had a nice and peaceful days. But in one day everything changed, i noticed that Sunny tried to harm himself by a knife, he became reclusive and, emotionless, those kindess and warmth has disappeared, then i noticed that Sunny changed his appearance, he looked, monochrome and then he changed his name on OMORI, I tried to help, tried to give him support, but when time has passed i realized, that Omori wasn't Sunny, he was Sunny's alter-ego, alter-ego with something like, a task, when I revealed the truth and tried to reach the Sunny, Omori stripped out my wisdom and threw me in this Abyss, without wisdom my head filled by despair, I merged with Abyss and became what you see now, that's my story, but this is weird, I lost my wisdom and with it a memories, I shouldn't remember all these nice days, Sunny, Omori and my banishment, but why I still remember? And my speech, it's normal again, I don't understand.'

  
After these words StrangeSil stood up from the Abyss's floor, walked closer to me and put his hand on my cheek.

  
"I am really sorry that happened with you, I can see that you was a kind girl with pure intentions, you really don't deserve this fate. Anyway, I can answer on your question, about your memory, while I tried to find something in this Abyss, I found a key, this key is yours, mentally I used this key to open your mind and reveal your memories, you maybe lost your wisdom, but your memories were sealed buried deep in your mind." 'But, why you did that?' "Sigh, i guess it's time to me tell my story, but can you promise me don't blame it on the Sunny?"

  
This question put me the confusion at first, but I answered. 

  
'I promise.' "Then, listen."

  
STRANGER's Point of View:

  
I made ten steps of Abbi and began my story. 

  
"It's happened in one day, Sunny had a fight with his sister Mari, they had a quarrel, because of often practice, Sunny lost the temper, threw his violin and broke it, Mari tried to talk with him, but the Sunny accidentally pushed her from the stairs, then I saw how he descended fron the stairs to her and when he checked breathless body and realized what he did, Sunny began to mourn her, he was confused and lost, I walked to him and offered, pretty nasty idea, imitate Mari's suicide, we took her to tree on the backyard, I made a noose from the jump rope, then we hanged her corpse on this tree and made it look like she hanged herself, I still remember that picture, Mari hanged from the tree, he face is covered by her long black hair, but amongst them was the eye, this picture burned in our minds and then became a personification of Sunny's guilt, known as SOMETHING, Something behind, after that accident Sunny distanced from me and cut ties, with time Sunny's mind created the place known as Black Space, place of his nightmares, twisted memories and sin, then Sunny created another place to cover and hid The Black Space, a big bleached room with white door in Headspace, this place known as White Space, with it Sunny created an alter-ego, who you know as Omori, task which you mentioned is keep the truth hidden from Sunny, I believe that's why he banished you in this dark place, he did the same with the Dream Basil, but Sunny wasn't the only one who created an alter-ego, after he tied his ties with me, I mentally spiltted myself on two halves and moved us in his dream, his Headspace, first one is Dream Basil, second one is STRANGER, current me, I had my own task, bring Sunny to the truth, when Dream Basil or how he call himself Melon Basil aka MelSil has disappeared, I decided to take the measurements, I haunted Omori made him collect the keys to the Black Space, to make Sunny remember that day and make him reveal the truth to our friends, it seems that my task been successful, but somehow, I feel that Sunny's life been restarted and it's different now, but if this true, why Headspace and we all still exist? Ahem, sorry, I can be too talkative."

  
Abbi been silent approximately five minutes, but the broke the silence. 

  
'Sniff, sniff, sob, sob.' "Abbi?"

  
When I looked at Abbi I saw how tears rolled down her cheek.

  
'Poor Sunny, he felt so many awful things, he suffered, I wished I could hug him and give the comfort, I wished I could say to him that everything going to be okay, I am so useless.'

  
In that moment without to realizing it, I threw myself to Abbi and hugged her for the cheek.

  
'StrangeSil?' "Please, don't call yourself useless, it wasn't your fault, it was just an accident and, Omori, his deeds and his power."

  
After some seconds I felt how one of Abbi's tentacles hugged me in response, it seemed that we both needed it, after five minutes, we let go of each other. 

  
"Well, it was nice to spend time with you, I need to go, but I promise to visit you again, if you want to." 'Gladly, i will be happy if you will come to me again, hope to see you soon StrangeSil.' "... Yeah, same. Seeya Abbi."

  
After those words I left the Abyss and returned in the Black Space, but I still had one important errand, with this thought I used Omori's laptop to enter in the White Space, there I saw him, creator of headspace and former hikikomori, Sunny. 

  
"Hello Sunny." /Huh? Basil? No, wait, you're not really Basil, you are his halv, STRANGER.\ "So, you remember me, but you forgot someone important, someone who despite on fact she wasn't real, once in your childhood was your close friend."

  
Sunny became silent, I saw how he tried to remember and then he shout.

  
/Oh my god! ABBI!\ "Yes, do you even know what happened with her?" /I... never thought about that\ "If you ready i can lead you to her." /... I am ready.\ "Follow me."

  
After that I used Omori's laptop to send me and Sunny in the Black Space, door in the Abyss still been there, so we entered inside and a walking reached the Abbi, she saw us and shout.

  
'StrangeSil! You're back! Even sooner. But wait, you're not alone, who is... your friend...'

  
Abbi became silent after saw Sunny, he walked closer to her and with sheepish smile said.

  
/Hey Abbi, very long time no see.\ 'S-Sunny?' /I am sorry Abbi, I never knew what happened with you, what that brat did with you.\ "You know that you called yourself a bra-" /Yes I know STRANGER, please shut up, I have an emotional moment here with my lost friend.\ "Rude." /Abbi, I don't have any excuses for my behaviour, but I am really sorry for I left you.\

  
Suddenly Abbi pushes Sunny to herself by one of her tentacles and hugged him.

  
'Sunny, finally you found your silly friend.' /How you can say that? I thought you will be mad.\ I cannot be mad at you, I only had a fear that you lost your way, but you found it again and I am happy for you, Sunny my best friend.' /It was thank to STRANGER, if not him, I would never found my right and true way.\ 

  
With some doubts Sunny hugged Abbi in response, then after three minutes they let go of each other, then Sunny walked closer to me, stretched out his hand and said. 

  
/I never could say it, thank you Basil, for revealing the truth.\ "I just wanted the justice, just wanted to end all this lie."

  
When I took Sunny for a hand to shake it, he pulled me closer to himself and hugged. 

  
"You understand that I am not real Basil, right?" /No matter how you looks or behaves, you still the same Basil.\ "... Will you forgive me? My best friend..." /No, I won't forgive you, because it's never were your fault in the first place.\ "Sunny..."

  
Without a second thought i hugged Sunny in response, after three minutes, we let go of each other, turned to Abbi and said. 

  
/Abbi I am really sorry that Omori took your wisdom and threw you in this place, but i can fix it.\

  
After these words Sunny stood down on one knee and put his hand on the ground near to Abbi, he focused and then I was briefly blinded by a white light and closed my eyes, when light has passed I opened my eyes and saw Abbi in the form, her true form, she looked like a girl with a white hair, a tentacles instead of left arm and legs, another pair of tentacles sticked out of her head like a horns, she had a less clothes than I thought, it was a very short t-shirt and, a panties, if I will say that I wasn't amazed by her appearance, it will be a lie, then Abbi walked closer to, stretched out her arm tentacle and said. 

  
'StrangeSil, nice to meet you.' "We already know each other." 'I mean, nice to meet you in my real form.' "Oh, um, nice to meet you Abbi."

  
I took her for arm tentacle and shook it, but not let it go.

  
'Well, how do i look?' "You looks, fine i think." 'But i looks better than in form of the giant head?' "Totally."

  
Somehow I felt embarrassment, Sunny noticed that and decided to mess with me. 

  
/Come on StrangeSil. I know that you think, that she looks outstanding.\ "Shut up!" 'Is this true StrangeSil?' "Argh, yes, you looks outstanding." 'Oh my, you're so cute.' 

  
I repaid to Sunny for this prank. 

  
"What about you and Aubrey? Did you kissed yet?" /Guh! Um, you know, it's kinda complicated.\ 'OMG! You and Aubrey finally together? Congratulations Sunny. I am so happy for you.' /Yeah, um, thanks.\ 'But why you don't kissed her?' /Well she just so cool and tough, but I so, so weak, I don't want to offend her.\ 'Huh? Tough? Aubrey?' /I will explain you later, now I need to go, but I promise to visit you and you too, Basil, see ya.\

  
After that Sunny left the Abyss and the Black Space too. Meanwhile i noticed that still hold Abbi for her arm tentacle. 

  
'So, since we are alone, i will show you The Abyss.' "But aren't you said that you been trapped here?" 'That's true, but before transformation i strolled by the Abyss and I can say that, this place not so bad as you can think, come on StrangeSil, but later you will make an excursion by the Headspace.' "G-gladly."

  
We spent a lot of time together, i saw that Abyss had some charm, then i showed to Abbi a many places, Deep Well, Last Resort, Vast Forest with a playground, Pyrefly Forest, Sprout Mole Village, Otherworld. With time i realized that in Abbi's company i feel the comfort which i never felt before, in the end of excursion, i decided to confess her in my feelings. 

  
"Abbi it was really nice to spend time with real you, but I must tell you something. Abbi, I fell in love with you, maybe we know less about each other, but I can feel something like a bound, between us, we have something in common, we both tied to Sunny and both had a sad experience with Omori, so i just thought."

  
In that moment she touched my covered by a black shadow lips, by her arm tentacle.

  
'StrangeSil, I feel the same to you, I fell in love with you too.' "Wait, what?" 'We know each other not so, that is true, but I feel the same bound with you and feel myself happy in your company.' "In that case, Abbi will you be my girlfriend?" 'I gladly will be your girlfriend StrangeSil and later a wife.' "A wife? But we imaginary, we can't grow, what?" 'Who knows, maybe we will get chance to grow up, maybe there will be a miracle.'

  
In some playful way I flicked Abbi in the forehead. 

  
'Ouch.' "Don't be so ridiculous, miracles won't happen." 'You're so mean StrangeSil.' "I know." 'But i still love you.' "I... know. Ahem." 'Thank you for this day StrangeSil.' "No problem really. Well, time for me to go, um since you returned your wisdom and well, form, where will be your home now?" 'Oh i just return in the Abyss.' "What, but-" 'Don't worry, i won't be just a giant head anymore, but this place was my home for a very long time, i can't leave it now. See ya StrangeSil.' "Wait! Um, remember i told you about MelSil? Well, since we halves of Basil, we think about each other as a brothers, so, you won't mind if I will introduce him to you?" 'Sure, I gladly meet your brother.' "Oh cool, then, see ya Abbi."

  
And that's where i finish my story, thank you reading, there will be another story, about MelSil, but for now I'll leave it for the next meeting, until next time. 


End file.
